I Could Get Used To This
by Draco Lover 899
Summary: What happens when the love of Hermione's life breaks her heart and then comes crawling back to her?


I do not own Harry Potter.

Review please!

**I Could Get Used To This**

Chapter One

Hermione's POV

There he was. That perfect blonde hair. Not one out of place. Those lips. Oh gosh. How much I adored them. Always curved in that little smirk that drove me crazy. Those strong arms. That each night I would always dream were holding me. Twirling my hair... grabbing places that would make me gasp at the touch. Hold on! I can't be thinking like this! He is my two best friends' enemy since we first started at Hogwarts! I need to stop thinking like this! I have to get out of here!

"Hermione? Hermione? Hermione!"

"Huh? What?" One of my best friends, Ron Weasley, must have wanted an answer because he looked at me questioningly. "Oh umm. Sorry Ron I have to go. Urgent Head Girl stuff." I looked at him hoping he believed my tiny white lie. He seemed to of, because his face fell and he didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Oh alright, Hermione. Just when your done, just, just, be sure to be in the common room at one in the morning. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, Ron," Wondering what question could be so important. "I'll be sure to. I really am sorry, Ron"

"It's alright, Hermione. You've been dreaming of this job since first year. You go and do a good job." and with that he pecked me on the cheek. It's as if he _wants _me to feel this guilty. And why in the world had he kissed me on the cheek? Hmm. Guess I'll just have to see at one o'clock. Then I took off down to the Head Girl's room.

Draco's POV

Wow. I never knew Granger could run that fast. I was sitting here eating my lunch when she, I assume, was bidding goodbye to that stupid ginger, Weasley. I will never get why she chose him to be her best friend when I asked for Harry to be my friend, I was only going to use him to get to her. Never in my life would I have fallen for a Mudblood. But then I saw her. When I first met her, it was like no one else was there no one else mattered. They say that's what happens with true love. But how am I to know? I've never been in love before. Well I know it won't be. She absolutely hated me. I guess it was my fault. I started it by calling her all these names and picking in her. But before she took off I could have sworn she was looking right at me. It wasn't a glare or anything... but like she actually liked me. That thought made my heart beat faster than it usually would.

Wait! What in the world? I'm thinking this about a Gryffindor! Not to mention she's a Mudblood! It wasn't my fault at all! _She _didn't want to be friends. So that must means she wanted to b enemies. Draco what has gotten into you? Thinking it was _your _fault when it clearly wasn't. Well I might as well go and pick on her. I left the hall to go see where she was off to.

"Granger! Where do you think you're going?" I shouted after her.

"I was going down to the kitchen to get some Firewhiskey. Would you like to join me?"

Oh how I wanted to say yes. So I did. Her face grew all red and looked at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Well come on then." She told me. "Lets go get some then go up to my lair, or yours?"

"Mine." I said. It was fairly cold down there and I was hoping she would be able to snuggle with me. I was not believing this was finally happening. Then we walked on down to the portrait that hid the kitchen and got some Firewhiskey.

Hermione's POV

"Granger! Where do you think you're going?" I heard that voice that I loved hearing call out.

"I was just going down to the kitchen to get some Firewhiskey. Would you like to join?" I asked jokingly knowing that he would say no. But surprisingly he said yes. I could feel the heat going to my cheeks once he said that. I've been dreaming of this moment since the day we first met.

Even though I was still kind of embarrassed I asked him whether we should go to my Head Girl room or his Head Boy room. So we set our sights toward the kitchen and went.

After getting the Firewhiskey we went down toward the dungeons. It was cold. I hope he will let me cuddle with him. Soon we were at his door and he let me in.

"Well have a seat. I shall get the glasses and a cork screw." By the time he was back with the cork screw, I had it opened already. I think he forgot that we were wizards and that we could use our wands.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked me. I held up my wand. When he realized what I did, his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. He poured us both a glass then held his up. "Cheers." I held mine up and said the same thing. By one. We were both drunk and had started letting things slip. I had asked him why he joined me. His reply shocked me half to death. "Because I love you." was all he said. And when I didn't speak for a while he looked up at me. When he did a smile fell across my face. He smiled also. So I leaned in and kissed him. And he didn't pull back. He kissed me back with a lot of passion. I turned my full body to face him and he did the same with his. Pretty soon our tongues were battling each other. Draco pulled away for a quick second to take off his shirt. I started kissing his neck. But making sure not to leave any love bites. I didn't want anyone getting suspicious.

He was twirling my hair and saying my name. For a moment I wondered if this was my fantasy. But then I felt him feel my breast through my shirt. I smiled while he kissed me. No it wasn't. That was much better than when he did that in my fantasy. I smiled again. And he pulled back just a little and put on a confused face. In reply to that I just grabbed his neck and pulled those perfect lips back to mine. I could get used to this.


End file.
